feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Derpÿÿ/Anca does realistic preset shit
Wee, got some free time. ~o^o~ So, lately, I got obsessed with making presets. Heh. Watcha gonna do about it. And woo, they are realistic! Wellmostofthem SO. Lets start shall we. Here is one that I wanted to use for one of my OCs, but didnt use it cuz it looked old and I made a new look for that char. I DONT EVENT KNOW WHY I MADE IT. All materials were made by me~ Link: TBA Heres some pics of this shit: screenshot_08062014_142313210.png screenshot_08062014_142116630.png|myese luk at dese sexy bloody teeth screenshot_08062014_142134752.png|o yese screenshot_08062014_142208475.png|OOO Here is a metal preset~ Ye, it shines and it shades itself. To be honest, this preset kinda confuses me, because of those stripes. All materials were made by me~ Link: TBA screenshot_08062014_143011942.png screenshot_08062014_143057892.png screenshot_08062014_143245830.png Dis was a request from Betta, for the invisible wings. All materials were made by yours truly~ Link: Private. screenshot_08062014_143715422.png|Invisible wings, yeee screenshot_08062014_143822920.png screenshot_08062014_143740390.png screenshot_08062014_144012173.png One of my personal presets, made this for my OC/Fursona, Anca. Aye, her right arm and eye's material scroll, and a really small bit of her tail's material is scrolling. All materials were made by me~ Link: Private. screenshot_08062014_144436093.png screenshot_08062014_144457386.png|This bish right here has invisible wings too screenshot_08062014_144544753.png|Poisonous teeth with poison on them myese screenshot_08062014_144608629.png A Gloam creature preset, all materials in this preset scroll, let me see if I can make a vid of it. Anyways, the mane and wings were really hard to code, but Im glad they came out how I wanted them to. First of all, they are invisible then slowly become a transparent pink, then purple, then white and disappear again. The body, head and tail are the same material as the Gloam rocks used in the secret dungeons. And the eyes are just a purple and white material that scroll. This preset fits perfectly on both canine and feline model. All materials were made by me~ Link: TBA. Pics: screenshot_08062014_145619764.png|In this pic, the wings fully vanished and the mane almost fully vanished. screenshot_08062014_145621840.png|In this pic the mane fully vanished and the wings appear screenshot_08062014_145616655.png|In this pic, the wings are back as a spectral-ish pink screenshot_08062014_145709524.png|Here is on the feline model. The wings fully vanished and the mane almost. screenshot_08062014_145701649.png|In this pic the wings started appearing screenshot_08062014_145702820.png|The wings fully appeared, woo! If you want a preset, simply post here what kind of preset you would like. It can have special effects too, I can make any kind of special effect, here is a list of them all: *scrolling *invisible *semi-visible *vanishing *glowing (This kind of effect is awesome, your character will be auto-shaded and your markings will glow in dark) *visible scrolling on invisible *GIF-like (Lets say, you want a sun on your back, then it changes to a star, then to a moon, etc.) *semi-visible going complete invisible *flashing (Like, you have a star on your back, and you want it to flash red, then white, then black, etc.) *and basically, every kind of effect. Requests: OPEN #Moon - Preset status: 5% #Betta - Preset status: 0% #Alex - Preset status: 0% #Crooked - Preset status: 0% #Open slot You can contact me about presets: *on here. *on the FRWC Wiki. *on LM by PMing me, both forums and in-game. (User: Anca) *on Project Spectrum UTK by PMing me, both forums and in-game. (User: Anca) *on FH by PMing me in-game or on the forums. (In-game user: acna2009, DarthAnca, ShingekiNoAnca. Forums: Anca) Category:Blog posts